Sword Of Drossel
by Kamirin-chan
Summary: Los celos destruyeron un reino. La venganza trabo el odio hacia los seres más queridos. El mundo fue corrompido por la ambicion. 'Si tan solo... no lo hubiera hecho'. Basada principalmente en la cancion 'Sword Of Drossel'
1. Prologo

**_~:-Prologo-.~_**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, El mundo estaba compuesto por cuatro grandes reinos. El reino norte, con un clima frió, pero lleno de metales preciosos y un gran ejercito; el reino del sur, compuesto por un basto desierto, dejándolo solo a la extracción de piedras preciosas como su fuente de sustantividad; el reino del oeste, compuesto por miles de islas, teniendo los mejores trabajadores y un gran corazón; y el reino del este, siendo este el más grande y poderoso, al tener bastos terrenos sumamente fértiles. Estos correspondían a los reinos de Drossel, Tellusignis, îles y Engene, respectivamente.

Estos cuatro reinos eran representados por una baraja milenaria, inventada por un reino que contenía a estos cuatro reinos. Los símbolos de esta baraja eran respectivamente las picas, representando la fuerza militar que tenia este gran reino; Los diamantes, representando la fortuna material del reino: Los corazones, demostrando los valores y pensamientos puros de la gente del reino y los tréboles; demostrando la gran fertilidad del reino. Cada reino que nació del quebramiento de este gran reino, adopto un símbolo en especial. Drossel las picas, Tellusignis los diamantes, îles los corazones y Engene los tréboles.

Estos cuatro reinos, al igual que cualquier reino, tenían monarquías, que siempre luchaban entre si por terrenos, pero, gracias al tratado de kalmar*, estos reinos tuvieron 30 años de una feliz paz. Este tratado fue comandado por el rey de Drossel, Leon primero. El tratado de Kalmar decreta que cualquier país que ataque a uno de esos cuatro, seria atacado por todos los restantes, formando así un tratado de protección y cooperación mutua. Los reinos, con esto, terminaron todo tipo de guerra o enfrentamiento bélico, creando la paz y la prosperidad.

Pero después de esos 30 años de prosperidad, El rey de Engene; Tonio, comenzó una guerra con su vecino más débil, îles, teniendo como reina a una pequeña chica llama Aoki Lapis. Al atacar Engene a îles, causo que tanto Drossel como Tellusignis atacaran al país representante de los tréboles, dejando en ruinas y miseria al reino de Tonio. El rey Leon de Drossel, fue el que dirigio el ejercito en contra de Engene, causando que un odio en los tréboles hacia las picas.

Al acabar esa guerra con la victoria del rey Leon, un concilio se hizo para poder castigar al pais atacante. Al foinal, se decreto que Engene iba a perder la mitad de sus terrenos, siendo esta repartida entre los tres reinos que quedaban. Tonio, fue acusado de traición y llevado a la guillotina al día siguiente. Ese día, en Engene, fue llamado como ''Muerte del árbol'', siendo los arboles los principales representantes de la realeza Engeniana; al mismo tiempo que en Drossel, se declaro ese día como ''la victoria de la rosa''.

Después de estos sucesos, Leon de Drossel, a la edad de 59 años, falleció; dejando el reino a su hijo y único sucesor Nero, príncipe de Drossel y héroe de guerra al haber participado heroicamente en la guerra contra Engene. Nero era un joven de cabellos rubios, siendo esta la característica típica de la realeza de Drossel, orbes dorados y una cejas un tanto pobladas. En un principio, fue un joven animado y sumamente atrevido que muchas veces se metió en problemas con los reyes de los otros reinos. Por eso, fue comprometido con una joven proveniente de una de las familias más nobles de Drossel, Anne Sweet o mayormente conocida como Sweet Anne. Ella era una mujer alta, de tez blanca como la nieve*, orbes azules como el mismo cielo de Drossel y largos cabellos rubios con pequeñas ondulaciones. A diferencia de Nero, Anne era una mujer fría y calculadora, manejando todo a su antojo y para conveniencia suya, de su familia y de su reino. De la unión entre Nero y Anne, nacieron los sucesores al trono de Drossel. Rilliane y Allen de Drossel. Estos, sacando el color de cabellos de su padre, un dorado un tanto más pálidos, orbes azules como los de su madre y tez como la misma crema, suave y delicada.

Los pequeños príncipes, crecieron en inteligencia y gracias, al mismo tiempo que su unión se hacia cada vez más estrecha. Sin que el rey y la reina supieran, una profecía estaba escrita:

_''En el reino de las espadas_

_El sol y la luna unidos siempre estarán_

_Pero por el error del sol_

_La luna lo odiara_

_Causando que el odio y la muerte llene la luz de la luna_

_El tiempo pasara_

_Causando más estragos en la luna_

_Causando que el amanecer desaparezca_

_y con esto la existencia de las espadas''_

**_~:-Fin Prologo-:~_**

* * *

**Y esta es mi nueva idea de historia... ¡ola1 Soy Kamirin-chan, una nueva escritora en el ambito de Vocaloid. Para ser sincera, esta maravillosa idea no es totalmente mia ¿Han escuchado la canción ''Sword of Drossel''? Pues esta es mi version de los hechos... con hasrto romance y muy muy triste... asi que... ¡preparen sus pañuelos y sus cuchillos d eplastico-corta-venas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este prologo y nos vemos en el proximo capi! ah! agrego que no se cada cuanto publicare, asi que... tendran, (algunas veces) una espera la~rga**

**Nos vemos~**

_**Se despide**_

_**-.~Kamirin-chan~.-**_


	2. Capitulo I

_**~:-Sword Of Drossel-:~**_

_**~:-Capítulo I-:~**_

_-Allen... ¿verdad que siempre vamos a estar juntos?- pregunta una pequeña de cabellos rubios cortos, mirada como el cielo y una piel tersa como la porcelana. La edad de la joven no podía traspasar los 10 años, convirtiéndola en una pequeña niña con una mente infantil_

_Esta, junto a un niño de su misma edad y apariencia física (a excepción el color de los ojos del niño, que eran verde), se encontraban sentados debajo de una gran roble, donde, unos metros más lejos, se encontraba un jardín de rosas rojas, Rosas blancas y ; una especie única en el Reino de Drossel; Rosas azules como el mismo océano de Unmenge._

_El niño, mirando con una gran sonrisa a la chica y dándole un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, tomo la mano de la joven y arranco un trébol de cuatro hojas, para después entregárselo a la niña_

_-Rinny... Nadie nunca nos podrá separar... - le responde el niño, causando que una inmensa sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la niña_

_-Eso significa... ¿que nos casaremos algún día?- dice la joven, ahora con una mirada maravillada_

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclama el pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa- ¡Yo seré tu rey y tu serás mi reina! ¡Por siempre estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara!_

_Al escuchan esto la pequeña, esta se lanzó a los brazos del niño, para repartirle suaves y tiernos besos por la mejilla al chico, susurrando entre esto un ''te quiero, Allen''_

_-~.~-_

_-¡papá!- exclama tristemente una joven de 12 de cabellos cortos rubios y orbes azules como los zafiros, mientras, apoyada en la esquina de una gran cama de plumas, veía como la lenta respiración de un hombre de cabellos rubios iguales a los de ella y mirada ambarina se iba cada vez alentando_

_-Rilliane...- murmura difícilmente el hombre, levantando su mano y colocándola en la mejilla de la joven pelirrubia._

_Esta, con lágrimas en sus orbes, tomo la mano de su padre, mientras este le daba una triste y forzada sonrisa. La escena era presenciada por dos personas que estaban más alejadas. Una era una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, mirada gélida como el hielo y tez blanquecina como la nieve. Al lado de esta, un joven de 14 años, mirada verduzca como los mismos robles al florecer y cabellos rubios tomados en una coleta alta. Madre e hijo, respectivamente, miraban con una mirada fría y distante al lecho del padre de los niños, y esposo de la mujer._

_-¿Tienes algo que decirme, papá?- dice preocupada la joven, mientras intenta sonreír, siendo esto imposible, ya que su ara de inmediato se comprimía por la tristeza que la inundaba-_

_-Mi niña... Mi querida princesita...- murmura el hombre- Te adoro... y siempre recuerda de que eres la cosa más importante para mí... Nunca lo olvides…._

_-Lo hare... Pero... no me dejes... por favor...- dice la joven, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo._

_Ante esto, el hombre, con una señal de su mano, dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta, tomaron a la joven de los brazos y la sacaron de la habitación._

_-¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!- grita la joven, mientras una figura femenina más alta de ella, le cubre la vista-_

_-Rilliane... Tu padre tiene que hablar con Allen...- dice la mujer, saliendo de la habitación y con esto, cerrando la puerta._

_Pero, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Rilliane pudo ver el cómo su hermano, el ser más frio del mundo, rompía a llorar al ver como su padre desfallecía. Pero una frase que fue lanzada al aire por su padre, llego a sus oídos_

_**-''Allen... cuídala y no la lastimes…''**_

_-~.~-_

La habitación, de un color cal forrado con colores dorados y anaranjados, era iluminada por los rayos del omnipotente sol, iluminando el rostro de una joven dormida en una gran cama de plumas con sabanas tan blancas como la misma nieve que recién cae en las montañas de Drossel.

Lentamente, los ojos de la joven se abrieron, dejando ver una hermosa y brillante tonalidad azulina, al mismo tiempo que los largos cabellos como hebras doradas se movían al mismo tiempo que la joven se estiraba en su cama. Esta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo de su cama, soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro, mientras la misma incógnita desde hace dos semanas se presentaba en su mente

'' _¿Porque he recordado esto?''_

Esta incógnita se mantenía presente en su mente desde hace dos semanas, donde ella solo recordaba tanto un recuerdo feliz y un recuerdo triste de su infancia. Ante esto, la joven solo se dio vuelta en su cama e intento recuperar el letargo que tenía, al mismo tiempo que intentaba responder esa incógnita que la mantenía atormentada desde hacía tiempo atrás..

Desde el día en que su padre, Nero de Drossel, falleció, su vida familiar se fue resquebrajando poco a poco hasta ser lo que era ahora... Nada. Su madre, Anne Sweet/Sweet Anne, nunca había sido una mujer de muchos sentimientos, pero al morir Nero, toda clase de relación entre ella y su dos jóvenes hijos, se convirtió en nula. Mientras que su hermano, desde ese día, había desechado todo rasgo de apatía que él tenía hacia el mundo, a excepción de cuando estaba con ella. Al mismo tiempo, su madre mando a convertirse en caballero de la corte real a su hermano, dejándola sola por un año aproximadamente, haciendo luchar sola contra la soledad de estar sin su padre en esta vida.

Recordando esta, la joven cerró sus ojos, Intentando volver a dormir, pero el sonido de su puerta la saco de su ensoñación, haciendo que esta colocara su cabeza debajo de su almohada y soltara varios quejidos

-Señorita Rilliane- Dice una suave y aterciopelada voz desde detrás de la gran puerta color cal de la habitación de la joven.

-...-

Rilliane, sintiendo el cómo alguien se acercaba a su cama y al mismo tiempo a ella, intento hacerse la dormida.

-Señorita Rilliane... es hora de levantarse…. Y si sé que usted está despierta- dice una femenina voz, mientras una mano movía el pequeño cuerpo de la joven

-...- Rilliane, soltando quejidos se oculta más en su cama, causando que la femenina voz soltara un gran suspiro.

De repente, con un rápido movimiento, las sabanas que tapaban a Rilliane fueron removidas, dejando ver el camisón de seda blanco que estaba utilizando la joven de cabellos rubios. La joven de cabellos rubios largos, dándose vuelta rápidamente, se encontró con una mirada azulina como el océano, un tanto más oscura como la de ella misma.

-¡No!- se queja la joven de cabellos dorados, mientras toma las sabanas y se vuelve a tapar, pero rápidamente, las sabanas fueron arrancadas de las manos de la joven, de nuevo.

-¡Señorita Rilliane! ¡Deje de ser tan inmadura!- exclama la fémina de orbes marinos mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, en señal de desaprobación ante la acción de la joven.

Rilliane, con un gran puchero en su cara, levanto la vista, viendo de mejor manera a la mujer que le ordenaba el levantarse. Esta era una mujer que rondaba los 19 o 20 años de edad, con sus cabellos, sujetados en un moño alto tomando todo su cabello, eran de un color rubio pálido, llegando hasta tener una suave tonalidad rosácea; y sus orbes, de un color azul profundo como el océano del sur, eran redondeados por unas largas pestañas. La vestimenta de la joven consistía en un vestido azulino hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas con un gran delantal blanco, amarrado con un gran moño en la espalda. El delantal tapaba el pecho del vestido, el cual tenía un corte cuadrado y con mangas 3/4.

-IA... no me obligues a levantarme...- dice Rilliane, manteniendo su puchero en su rostro, pero la joven de cabellos platinados solo niega con su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Rilliane... Su majestad ordena el que usted se levante y se dedique a estudiar hoy- le responde IA, con tono maternal.

Ante esto, Rilliane solo reacciona con dar un largo y profundo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a su baño para asearse. Mientras tanto, la joven sirvienta y dama de compañía de Rilliane, prepara el vestido para ese día. Este consista en un vestido largo de color blanco en el pecho y mangas, mientras la falda era de un color azul. El largo cabellos de la joven seria arreglado de tal forma en que una cinta azul tomara solo la mitad de su cabello. Después de arreglar la ropa de la joven, IA se dirige al baño para poder ayudar a Rilliane a asearse de buena madera.

Al terminar de asearse, Rilliane sale de su baño siendo seguida por su dama de compañía IA (más bien Lía, pero IA era un apodo de cariño dado por la joven Rilliane). Esta vistió y arreglo a Rilliane, al mismo tiempo que la maquillo y le arreglo el largo cabello que tenía la joven. Al terminar, IA le dijo a la joven Rilliane que su profesor la estaría esperando en la biblioteca principal del castillo, causando con esto que las dos jóvenes de ojos azules salieran de la habitación y al mismo tiempo haciendo que entraran varias mucamas encargadas de arreglar la habitación de la joven.

Rilliane, siendo seguida por IA, caminaba por el gran y armonioso pasillo. El pasillo, siendo decorado con grandes ventanales y cortinas de terciopelo azul, era además decorado con una gran cantidad de pinturas, principalmente de la familia real de Drossel. Eran una infinidad de cuadros, siendo mayoritariamente los retratados los reyes junto a los príncipes o princesas. Rilliane, ya se sabía de memoria todas las pinturas, pero siempre una en especial le llamaba la atención. Esta, parando su andar, y recibiendo una mirada de exasperación de la mucama, dirigió su vista a un gran cuadro, con marco dorado, en donde era retratado un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados como el de ella, pero de orbes verdes, muy perecidos a los de su hermano. Al lado de su abuelo. Se encontraba su abuela Miriam, también de cabellos rubios, pero esta de orbes azules y un tono de piel un tanto más tostada, dejando claro la ascendencia sureña de la antigua reina. Su abuela, a diferencia de su abuelo, estaba sentado y teniendo en sus piernas a su padre Nero. Lo que siempre le causaba duda a la joven princesa es el color de ojos de su padre.

_¿Por qué el heredo ese color de ojos tan poco común?_

La realeza de Drossel siempre fue conocida por tener cabellos rubios y orbes azules o verdes. Cuando pequeña, siempre pensó que, como su padre era especial para ella, adquirió esa tonalidad de ojos. Pero ahora, ya siendo mayor, empezó a comprender que esa tonalidad de ojos solo se podría deber solo a una cosa

-...incesa... ¡Princesa!- exclama IA, sacando de su ensoñación a Rilliane

-¡a-ah! Discúlpame IA...- dice Rilliane, excusándose-

-Aun no término de entender sobre lo que tanto mira usted esa pintura, princesa- dice Lía, negando con su cabezo- Esa pintura es una de las más grandes reliquias del reino... Entiendo eso, pero para que Lía este mirado todos los días a cada minuto...

-Es solo...- dice Rilliane, volviendo la mirada a la pintura, para después desviarla y soltar un suspiro- No es nada... es solo de que mi abuela se ve muy hermosa en la pintura... al igual que mi padre.

-Tengo que reconocer que usted tiene razón, su majestad- dice IA con una pequeña sonrisa, para después cambiarla a una mirada de preocupación- Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, joven Rilliane. Usted sabe que a su profesor Mothy no le gusta mucho esperar... y menos si es en sus clases de música.

-~.~-

Mothy P. no era un hombre que se caracterizara por el estar alagando a todo el mundo. Es más, este siempre le recalcaba a la gente todos los defectos que podían tener. Pero, al momento de referirse a los gemelos Allen y Rilliane, todos sus comentarios cambiaban de ser defectos a ser halagos. Esto no se debe a que si él llega a decir algo malo de la joven princesa o del joven príncipe, la reina Anne lo mandaría a degollar y a que sus restos fueran carbonizados de inmediato al momento de pronunciar el ''no gustar'' en una misma frase. Sino que, a diferencia de todos los alumnos que él había tenido en sus largos años e experiencias, los jóvenes gemelos ''sentían'' la música, cosa que muy pocas personas lo podían hacer.

En ese mismo momento, Mothy estaba siendo cautivado por el reconfortante y placentero sonido de una de sus más grandes composiciones como director de orquesta ''The Servant of the Evil''. En sí, la canción era parte de una saga de más composiciones donde se relataba la historia de cómo caía un reino, gracias a la soberbia y a los celos de la reina. Esto era principalmente relatado en la canción ''The Daugher of the Evil''. En cambio, la canción interpretada en ese momento por el joven príncipe era el como el sirviente de la princesa era en realidad el hermano gemelo de esta y que este, al momento de estallar una revolución en contra del gobierno de la monarca, cambia el lugar con ella y él es ejecutado, salvando la vida de la princesa. En sí, según el mismo Mothy, la saga era algo que hasta a el mismo le costó poder crear y tocar. Pero para los jóvenes gemelos, la canción fue más fácil que poder decir ''Ah''.

Mientras, los largos y finos dedos del joven príncipe, bailaban en las teclas del gran piano de cola que se encontraba en la biblioteca principal del castillo. El joven, sumido en un éxtasis al tocar, hacía que sus cabellos rubios como las hebras doradas del sol, se movieran al son de la canción. Los orbes del chico, los cuales estaban centrados y sin despegar la vista del instrumento, irradiaban alegría y determinación, y también llegando a transmitir una energía tan majestuosa que, mezclada con la hermosa melodía interpretada por el joven, era como si los mismísimos ángeles hubieran bajado a la tierra para deleitar al cruel mundo con sus milagros canticos.

Al momento de terminar la hermosa pieza, Mothy solo asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que frenéticos aplausos se escuchaban. Tanto profesor como alumno desviaron su mirada hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, encontrándose con la joven princesa aplaudiendo frenéticamente y a la joven dama de compañía que acompañaba a esta, aplaudiendo de una forma, un tanto más delicada.

Allen, al ver a su querida y preciada hermana en la puerta, se levantó rápidamente del taburete del piano y, como un rayo, fue a donde estaba su hermana. Al estar cerca de ella, la chica exclamó un pequeño chillido al sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermano en su cintura, para después levantarla y dar giro los dos. Los dos jóvenes, sumergidos en su propio mundo, rieron como nunca lo hubieran hecho en ese momento. Allen, suave y lentamente, dejo en el suelo a su hermana, para después darle una mirada con un sentimiento que solo él podía saber. Después de esto, Mothy tocio un poco, causando que a Allen se le colocaran de un color cereza sus mejilla y que Rilliane soltara alguna risitas

-Buenos días, Maestro Mothy- dice Rilliane, separándose de su hermano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hombre de cabellos negros con tonalidades grises.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dice el hombre, respondiendo el saludo de la joven con un asentimiento de cabeza- Príncipe, sus clases han concluido por hoy- dice Mothy, dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos rubios- Si usted desea puede retirarse o bien, puede escuchar la interpretación de la princesa que es, casualmente, la composición hermana de la que usted interpreto-

-Intentare no interrumpir, profesor- dice el joven de cabellos rubios

-Si me permite, princesa- dice Mothy, mostrándole el gran piano negro de la habitación

Rilliane, con un paso seguro y elegante, se posiciono en el taburete del piano, para sentarse y arreglar su vestido. Rilliane, dándole una mirada de permiso en s maestro, comenzó a tocar la gran pieza conocida como ''Tha Daugher of the Evil''.

El comienzo de la canción, comenzó con alguna notas, para después comenzar verdaderamente con una de las frases más celebres de la obra

_''Ahora... ¡Arrodíllense!''_

Y con esto, las manos de la joven danzaron sobre las teclas del piano. La biblioteca se vio sumergida en un profundo y armonioso cantar del piano. Mothy, con una sonrisa, solo asentía con su cabeza ante cada nota producida por la joven. Mientras tanto, Lía solo se encontraba parada a un lado de la joven, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo. El único serio en la presentación de la joven era el hermano de esta. Ni la más mísera sonrisa se podía apreciar en las suaves facciones del joven. No porque este no lo disfrutara, sino más bien de que la personalidad del joven era así. El momento anterior siempre sucedía al momento de que los jóvenes se encontraban. Pero después de esto, la cara llena de cariño y devoción que tenía el joven hacia la pelirrubia, era sustituida por la cara de póker heredada por su madre, Anne.

La música que inundaba la habitación, era acompañada por la suave y armoniosa voz de la joven de cabellos rubios. Rilliane, al igual que su hermano, habían desarrollado una hermosa y potente voz gracias a los difíciles y constantes trabajos de Mothy había hecho para crear esas hermosas voces.

Lía, con una cálida y sincera sonrisa, miraba a la joven intérprete terminar su presentación con un gran y estruendoso sonido de las teclas. Rilliane, soltando una gran bocanada de aire, miro a Lía, la cual entusiasmadamente aplaudía, al mismo que Mothy, pero este de forma más pausada y relajada. Al momento de Rilliane fijar su mirada en donde se encontraba su hermano, encontró que la preciada presencia de Allen había desaparecido. Ante esto, la mirada de Rilliane adquirió un toque de tristeza, cosa notada por la dama de compañía.

-Señorita Rilliane...- dice Lía tranquilamente- El joven Allen se ha tenido que retirar porque ahora mismo tiene sus clases de esgrima-

-Oh...- responde Rilliane, bajando la mirada- Creo que iré a verlo...

-Nada de eso, su majestad- dice Mothy, interrumpiendo a la joven- A usted aún le quedan tres horas más de clases-

-¡¿que?!- exclama Rilliane con horror- ¡No~!

-~.~-

El sonido de del rechinar del choque de esos artefactos de metal acuñado llenaba toda el área de entrenamiento del castillo. Un grito de guerra fue escuchado al mismo tiempo que el seco golpe de un cuerpo caído. Allen, con una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa de lado, miraba como su sexto contrincante lo miraba entre aterrorizado y asombrado sobre su manejo de la espada. Allen siempre supo que el manejo que tuvo con la espada era magnifica…. esplendida y este sacaba provecho de eso, demostrando siempre que, si alguien se atrevía a meterse con él, es más, si alguien llegaba a pronunciar la primera palabra de algún insulto para su ''vida'', este fácilmente lo podría degollar en menos de ocho segundo.

Mientras, parado cerca de donde se encontraba luchando de nuevo el joven príncipe, un joven de apenas 22 años, cabellos rubios largos y lisos hasta el final del cuello, piel blanquecina como la porcelana y orbes rojizos. Miraban sin despegar la vista del príncipe. Él nunca había comprendido la necesidad del joven príncipe de ver como las demás personas, o le temían, o lo adoraban. Eso era algo que nunca había podido explicarse. Y nos es que el joven de orbes castaños no conociera al joven para explicarse lo anterior, es más, el más viejo conocía al joven príncipe como su misma palma. Es solo de que ese rasgo específico no calzaba con la personalidad fría y desinteresada que siempre tenía al joven. También estaba el rasgo de la adoración que tenía el príncipe por su joven hermana.

Soltando un suspiro, intento alejar todo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, para centrarse principalmente en la forma de batallar del joven de cabellos rubios. Allen, aunque era un joven frio, calculador y engreído, había que admitir que su uso de la espada es, completamente, increíble. La forma en como sujeta la espada, en como la envaina, hasta el cómo se defiende, pero al mismo ataca, podía cautivar a cualquier persona que lo viera pelear, Por eso casi todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en el jardín y en el establo siempre se dedicaban a ver como el joven príncipe masacraba a todo el que lo retaba (más bien, el príncipe obligaba a la gente a luchar con el). Yohio, fiel sirviente al servicio especial del príncipe Allen, sabía que toda esa atención que adquiría el rubio era lo que más alimentaba a esa segunda personalidad que tenía.

-¡Oe, Yohio!- exclama la voz del príncipe, sacando de su ensoñación al joven sirviente

Yohio, saliendo de su ensoñación anterior, levanta su mirada encontrándose con la verdosa de su amo.

-¿Sucede algo, mi señor?- pregunta cortésmente el de orbes rojizos, mientras toma una toalla para después entregársela al joven príncipe.

-Primero- dice el joven, volviendo a tener esa cara de póker que siempre tenía- Detesto el que me llames señor- dice esto, con un tono enojado- Llevamos año conociéndonos y aun no se te quita esa maldita costumbre… y más encima tu eres más viejo que yo….-

-Está bien… señor- vuelve a decir Yohio, sonriendo de forma molestosa, sacándole uno o dos bufidos al joven príncipe- Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que usted me iba a preguntar?

Allen solo se quedó mirando un pequeño momento al mayor de orbes castaños, el cual este le sonreía con una sonrisa, según el príncipe, falsa y cínica.

-¿Por qué t-?- dice Allen pero cierto grito femenino calla su voz

-¡Allen!- se escucha una voz femenina que transfigura la cara del joven.

Tanto Yohio como Allen dirigieron sus miradas hacia uno de los pasillos techados que conectaban todas las alas del catillo. Con un andar rápido, Rilliane aparece con una gran sonrisa, mientras es seguida de una tranquila y maternal Lía. Por lo que pudo conjeturar Allen, su hermana debería de haber venido de sus clases de pintura con su profesora Hatsuko…. Muy buena maestra, pero un tanto relajada.

Rilliane, al localizar con su mirada la radiante cabellera de este, apuro su andar, causando que ella se tropezara con el dobladillo de su vestido, cayendo de bruces al suelo y golpeándose todo su rostro con esto. Lía, al ver caer a su ama, solo soltó un chillido y se acercó rápidamente a Rilliane, la cual tenía ligeras lagrimitas en sus ojos y mandaba maldiciones a su vestido. Mientras, Allen al ver como su hermana caía al suelo, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba su hermana para verla toda enfurruñada, al mismo tiempo que Yohio, pero este solo negaba con su cabeza y, de vez en cuando, darle una gran mirada a la dama de compañía de la joven princesa.

Lía, sabiendo que el joven de cabellos rubios largos le daba ciertas miradas poco disimuladas, solo lo ignoraba y atendía a una enfurecida Rilliane

-¡Detesto este vestido!- exclama Rilliane con un gran berrinche- ¡Lo destruiré! ¡Lo juro!

-Señorita…- Dice la peli platinada, intentando calmar a su ama- Solo es un vestido… No hay necesidad de enojarse…

-¡Pero no eres tú la que se golpeó el rostro, IA!- exclama Rilliane- ¡detesto los vestidos!- dice la joven, moviéndose de forma infantil e inmadura

-Rinny~- dice Allen- Se te están viendo las enaguas- La joven al oír esto, solo reacciono a sonrojarse de sobremanera y a levantarse rápidamente

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Len!- exclama Rilliane, apuntando con su dedo a su hermano

-¿Y ahora que hice Rinny?- dice Allen, volviendo a tener su faceta tranquila.

-Rilliane… - dice Lía, con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el acto de la joven- Hacer eso es de ma-

-Lía…. Déjalos discutir…- dice Yohio, interrumpiendo a la de orbes azulinos.

Lía, al escuchar la voz del joven oji-carmesí, solo reacciono a sonrojarse, cosa percibida por el afectado, causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-Pero…- dice Lía, mirando apenada a Yohio

-Solo mira y diviértete- dice el mayordomo con una sonrisa.

Al frente de las dos personas del servicio, Dos jóvenes de 16 años discutían (Allen solo le respondía tranquilamente, Rilliane era la que discutía)- Yohio, por dentro, estaba muerto de la risa, pero en cambio Lía, estaba un tanto asustada, ya que cuando la joven princesa Rilliane, se enojaba ¿Quién tenía que relajarla y aceptar todas sus quejar? Su mejor amiga y dama de compañía, Lía Aria. No es que a ella le molestara atender a su mejor amiga y ama. Es solo de que cuando esta empieza a reclamar, detesta a todo el mundo, diciendo palabras que le vienen muy poco a la realeza.

-Señorita Rilliane…- Dioce Lía, intentando detener la discusión de los hermanos gemelos

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Rilliane, gritándole en la cara a Lía

-Ahora tiene sus clases de- Empezó a decir tranquilamente Lía, pero rápidamente, un guardia de Elite, Guardias especializados en la protección del Rey y de la reina, se acercaba apurado en donde se encontraban Rilliane y Allen

-Sus majestades- exclama el guardia, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes príncipes

-¡¿Qué qui-?!- Exclama Rilliane enojada, pero la tranquila voz de su hermano la detiene

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta con su característica mirada fría Allen, causando que el guardia solo asintiera lentamente con su cabeza

-Nuestra Majestad y su madre, La reina Anne, los llama al salón Grund Kraft- dice el guardia firmemente, causando que los dos jóvenes se miraran sin entender la situación

-Iremos en un momento- dice Rilliane, quitándole importancia al asunto

-La reina dice que AHORA- dice el guardia levantando la voz, recibiendo una mirada venenosa del joven príncipe, por levantar la voz a su querida hermana

-Iremos de inmediato- dice Allen fríamente, haciendo que el guardia sienta un pequeño escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

El guardia, sin perder tiempo, se retira de la presencia de las dos majestades, dejando que el ambiente de discusión entre los gemelos se menguara.

-Mi señor…- dice Yohio, refiriéndose al joven príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Yohio?- pregunta cabreado Allen ante el incomodo apodo que le tiene su único sirviente personal

-Yo pienso…. Si usted encuentra conveniente- dice Yohio lenta y solemnemente- Que es mejor que usted con la señorita Rilliane se dirijan de inmediato a los aposentos de nuestra majestad

-Concuerdo con Yohio- Dice Lía, confirmando el pensar del joven sirviente- Usted sabe que cuando uno desobedece a la Señora Anne…. Las consecuencias son nefasta

Y razón tenían los dos fieles sirvientes. Anne sweet no era conocida principalmente por su buena disposición. Es más, La reina casi mando una vez a degollar un sirviente al este traerle galletas de vainilla con leche, mientras que la reina quería galletas de chocolate con jugo. Gracias a la intervención de Nero, ese pobre sirviente pudo seguir con los años de servicio a su majestad. Casualmente, el mayordomo en jefe consistía en ese pobre joven.

Tanto Rilliane como Allen, acompañados de sus sirvientes, se adentraron al castillo y se dirigieron en el salón donde siempre se encontraba su madre: La sala del trono.

La sala del trono de Drossel, conocida comúnmente como el salón Grund Kraft. En este salón, se encargaban de hacerse todas las mociones, juicios, coronaciones y, por sobre todo, los mandatos de la corona Drosseliana. El rey, o en este caso, la reina, era el/la principal ocupante de este salón, por lo que casi todo el tiempo del mandato se encontraba ahí.

La entrada del salón Grund Kraft era una puerta gigante, dos veces el porte del más alto de los guardias, el cual media 1.80 Mts. Agregando, la puerta era de un color dorado, tan brillante, que al momento de hacer contacto este con los rayos luminosos del sol, generaban que la puerta iluminara todo el pasillo que daba paso al salón. Grund Kraft se encontraba justo al medio de todo el castillo, siendo unido por los pasillos principales del castillo, los cuales tenían su dirección con los puntos cardinales.

En el pasillo Ziel, el cual correspondía al pasillo norte del castillo, se encontraban la gran mayoría de las habitaciones del castillo. En Ost, el pasillo Este, se encontraban todos los salón, al mismo tiempo que en encontraban las bibliotecas y zonas de lectura del castillo. Westlich, el cual se encontraba en el oeste, daba paso a todos los lugares de servicio en el castillo, como el comedor principal, la cocina, zonas de baños, etc. En cambio, Süd, daba paso al jardín principal y a la entrada del castillo. Todos estos pasillo, se convergían en un mismo punto el cual era Grund Kraft, la sala del trono, además, donde se tenían que dirigir tanto Rilliane como Allen

-~.~-

Anne Sweet, condesa de Brienaria y reina del reino de las espadas, no era una mujer de esperar mucho, o como lo decían siempre la gente, alguien paciente. Ella, desde el momento en que nació, hace 32 años atrás, todo era y es instantáneo. Lo que ella pidiera, llegaba en menos de algunos minutos o hasta días, si lo que pedía eran objetos difíciles de encontrar. Ella aun podía recordar la ansiedad que tuvo al saber que tenía que esperar 9 meses para que esos seres que ella mantenía con vida en su útero, pudieran sobrevivir en el mundo que les deparaba. Esto, era la mayor diferencia que había tenido con su difunto marido y rey, Nero de Drossel.

Cuando ella conoció al cual sería su futuro marido, sus personalidades encajaron de inmediato. El, siendo un joven alegre, impulsivo e hiperactivo, contrastaba con la personalidad de una joven Anne, la cual era Fría, impaciente y distante. La primera impresión que tuvo la joven condesa fue la de tener que casarse con el ser más estúpido del mundo, pero ese pensamiento cambio radicalmente cuando este la protegió ante un atentado que hubo en el reino al momento de estallar la guerra con Engene.

Nero siempre fue un hombre que la trato con toda la benevolencia posible, hasta la llego a mal enseñar algunas veces, pero nunca la amo como una mujer, solo como una hermana o amiga, cosa bien sabida por la joven reina. Anne, para mala suerte de esta, cayo enamorada del joven rey rápidamente, causando que esos sentimientos de amor de pareja nunca fueran correspondidos por el rey oji-ambar, causando que su corazón de hielo siempre se rompiera ante las muestras de cariño fraternal que este le hacía.

Al nacer sus hijos, ella pensó que con eso se podría ganar el amor de su rey, pero este seguía con esos sentimientos de cariño, pero no de amor. El amor se los llevo su primogénita Rilliane, causando que la madre tuviera cierto favoritismo en su joven descendiente, Allen.

Al caer enfermo Nero, su vida dio un giro un tanto inesperado, ya que, Nero le conto sus verdaderos sentimientos, confirmando por una vez por todas que este solo la quería como una hermana pequeña. Además, le conto que él había tenido un romance con la joven reina de îles, causando que el corazón de Anne se congelara, cerrándose a expresar cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

El tiempo en que ella adquirió todo el poder, fue un largo y tortuoso reinado para Anne. Todo lo que tenías que ver con el reinado se dedicaba a hacerlo el rey, pero, al no estar este, Anne tuvo que adquirir todos los poderes del rey, y con eso, sus responsabilidades. Asistir a reuniones con el comité de reinado, nombrar a jóvenes guerreros según sus logros, etc. Esto para Anne no era complicado, solo que al cabo del año, esto comenzó a ser un juego un tanto aburrido. Ella, lo único que quería, era que su Allen subiera al trono.

-Mi señora….- dice un guardia real, desconcertando a la reina de sus pensamientos- El señorito Allen y la señorita Rilliane ya han llegado

-Hazlos pasar- dice la reina, caminando hacia el gran ventanal del salón Grund Kraft que daba hacia el gigantesco jardín de rosales del castillo

Ante la presencia de la reina de 32 años, los herederos del trono se presentaron, con su apariencia de ángeles.

-Mi reina- exclaman los dos jóvenes, arrodillándose ante su reina y madre.

Anne, con un asentimiento de cabeza, permite que los jóvenes dejen de estar arrodillados, para que después estos, con un semblante inquebrantable, escuchen lo que tenían que decir la reina.

-Buenos días, Rilliane… Allen- dice Anne con una fría mirada, siendo igualada por el joven príncipe, pero evitada por la dulce princesa

-¿Qué es lo que desea, su alteza?- pregunta con una potente voz Allen, sacándole una sonrisa a la reina por el carácter de su hijo

Anne, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su trono, el cual era de un color oro, con incrustaciones de zafiros y marfil, se sentó y miro a sus dos hijos, pero centrándose más en su descendiente femenina.

-Como ustedes deben saber más que nadie, ya se acerca el día de sus cumpleaños- comienza a relatar Anne- Agregando que en ese día, es el día en que ustedes dos cumplen su mayoría de edad

-¿Mayoría de edad?- pregunta Rilliane sin entender- ¿No es que la mayoría de edad es cuando un joven cumple sus 18 primaveras?

-Pues estas en lo cierto, Rilliane- dice Anne, mirando fijamente a su hija- Sera TU mayoría de edad, hija

-¿como?- pregunta confusa la pelirrubia, mirando interrogante a su mare

-Explicate, Madre- dice Allen, dando pasos hacia su madre

-Déjenme continuar- dice la reina, dándole la espalda a sus hijos, comenzando a caminar por el salón- Rilliane… tú ya te has convertido en una mujer…. Tus modales son ejemplares… y he de admitir que tu belleza es con crecer, mucho más que la de tu madre

-Madre ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunta ahora un nervioso Allen, pensando en lo siguiente que podría decir su progenitora

Anne, dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus hijos, levanta un poco sus manos.

-Rilliane….- comienza Anne- La fiesta que se realizara por tu cumpleaños Será tu fiesta de compromiso con el príncipe sucesor al trono de Engene, Mikaelo de Engene.

**_~:-Fin Capitulo I-:~_**

* * *

**¡Hola mundo! Aqui Kamirin-chan con el primer capitulo de Sword of Drossel. ¡Estoy sumamente alagada de los reviews que me mandaron! más si son de unso de mis escritoras favoritas *da una reverencia* ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora~ ¡a responder reviews! *se coloca lentes de poto de botella***

* * *

**-Yume no Hoshi:**

**¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! *sonrojada* jejeje~ no es que escriba mejor... es solo que la inspiracion estaba en su momento más esplendoroso~ Kya! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! ¡Nos vemos!**

**-Person P:**

**Oh MY DIOSH! I'm soy happy! You're the first person that coment my story! Gooood! Thank you for the review~ bye bye~ (Ok... this is my horrible english...)**

**-Kagamine Neko:**

**Y en la sombra estaré~ (coloca melodia El camino al dorado). Gracias por tu comentario~~~~~~~ Nos vemos~}**

**-KiraMellark:**

**¡KIRA-CHAN!**

**Holi :D Ja! escuche eso de tus dedos! jajajajajaja! Intentare ser lo más corta-venas, así que preparen sus cuchillos de plasticos por precaucion. Nos vemos~~**

* * *

**Y con esto, Kamirin-chan se va. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo~**

_**~:-Se despide-.~**_

_**~.-Kamirin-chan-.~**_


End file.
